Shinya Kamihara/Synopsis
__TOC__ Synopsis Hideout Raid Arc Following the Vanguard Action Squad's invasion of U.A.'s Quirk Training Camp, Edgeshot is enlisted by Naomasa Tsukauchi to the Hideout Raid Team. Alongside Best Jeanist, Endeavor, Gran Torino, Gang Orca, Tiger, Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods and All Might, Edgeshot attends a strategy meeting to rescue Katsuki Bakugo from the villains. The next night, the Hideout Raid Team arrives at the League of Villains' headquarters. Edgeshot knocks on the door, pretending to be from Kamino's Pizza Delivery. All Might and the others take advantage of the distraction burst in through the opposite wall. Kamui Woods restrains all the villains with his Quirk and then Edgeshot uses his powers to slide through the door. He tells the villains people often neglect defense when they're on the offense and then unlocks the door and lets in the police force hiding behind it. 220px|left|thumb|Edgeshot knocks out Kurogiri. Kurogiri tries to Warp his allies away using his Quirk, but Edgeshot stops him by using his Ninpo: Thousand Sheet Pierce technique. The Ninja Hero manipulates the thinness of his body and stabs Kurogiri to cut off his blood flow in order to knock him unconscious. Then he turns to Katsuki Bakugo and tells him he took advantage of a weakness the young man exposed during a fight with the Warp Villain. Suddenly black liquid appears and begins warping Nomu into the hideout. Gran Torino yells for Edgeshot to stop Kurogiri. The latter confirms that this isn't Kurogiri's doing because he's still out cold. The black liquid even manages to warp Katsuki away. The black liquid begins to take hold of the villains as well. Edgeshot, Gran Torino and All Might rush to restrain them, but they're all warped away in time. Kamui Woods apologizes for allowing them to escape. Edgeshot combats a Nomu and knocks it out before replying that it wasn't the hero's fault. The Ninja Hero surmises that the warping Quirk targeted specific people, unlike Kurogiri's Quirk. All Might and Gran Torino leave the remaining Nomu to Edgeshot, Kamui Woods, and Endeavor and go after the League of Villains Leader at the Nomu factory. 220px|thumb|Edgeshot and Endeavor assist All Might. After dealing with the remaining Nomu, Naomasa asks the heroes to follow All Might and help him against All For One. Edgeshot and Endeavor arrive in time to stop All For One from blasting a weakened All Might. Endeavor yells at All Might for entering a weakened form and All For One asks that he be quiet if he only came to encourage the Number One Hero. Edgeshot refutes this and attacks All for One. He tells All For One the heroes came to assist and stretches his limbs to try and stab the villain. All For One evades Edgeshot's many attacks and eventually blows him and Endeavor away with an air cannon attack. Thanks to the support of many, All Might is able to defeat All For One. As the world watches via the media All Might enters his muscular form and raises his fist in victory. Edgeshot worries that All Might is pushing himself, but Gran Torino tells him to let the Symbol of Peace be because he still has people to inspire. Remedial Course Arc Although not making a physical appearance, it is mentioned that Edgeshot has formed a hero team with Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods. Pro Hero Arc The Hero Public Safety Commission invites Edgeshot to the first Hero Billboard Chart JP since the Kamino Incident. He is announced to have moved up to the rank of the No. 4 Hero who's approval ratings and conflict resolution count have skyrocketed since All Might's retirement. The new No. 5 Hero Mirko taunts Edgeshot for joining a team and he replies for her to stay quiet while they're in public. An interview reveals to the Ninja Hero that he would've been the No. 3 Hero if rankings were purely based on approval ratings. Edgeshot replies that he isn't concerned with the numbers and replies that it's more important to strive to create peace. No. 2 Hero Hawks interrupts Edgeshot's speech and claims nobody cares what the heroes say. Edgeshot and Mirko comment that Hawks is known for throwing everyone for a loop. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis